Meeting the Gang
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Chief goes into the world of the arcade and meets a young girl, a brave soldier, a handy-man, a wrecker, and a girl nicknamed candycane? *just a fluffy crossover*


**Halo is one of my favorite games ever, of all time. So I decided that a crossover would be awesome! Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Chief? Chief!" Cortana's voice rang out in Chief's head. His eyes slowly opened and he let out a slight groan as he sat up, looking around. "Oh thank God, I thought I lost you there for a moment." Chief nodded sharply and stood up, looking around him. "Where are we?" Chief gave a confused grunt and walked forward, trying to keep his wits about him. He suddenly stopped and took out his plasma rifle, aiming it at a bug that turned to face him. "What the he-LOOK OUT!" Chief was startled by Cortana's outburst and found himself tackled to the ground by the large bug, holding it off with his armored hands as it tried to bite him.

"Die you Cy-bug!" a voice cried as gunshots rang out and the bug died on top of Chief. Chief jumped to his feet and went to grab his gun, only to find it was no longer there. He quickly reached down as he grabbed a gun laying on the ground and fired at two Cy-bugs, as it seemed they were called. A ton came up towards him, hissing and snarling. Chief whirled around and hit one as he went to bite into him. They came to surround him. Chief tensed slightly in surprise as a pressure went up against his shoulder blades and he heard gun cocking. "I got your back soldier." It was the same voice from behind, though now less muffled by a Cy-bug trying to eat him Chief could hear that it was female. "Fire!" Without questioning the woman's orders Chief opened fire on the Cy-bugs surrounding them.

Chief's movements paused a moment as he saw a robot running through the came with a gun, shooting. On the screen he saw a young boy wearing a hat with a green symbol on it and a shirt with a man in armor on it. When Chief got a moment to look again he saw that the armored man was him. Chief was brought back to his senses when a Cy-bug snarled at him and jumped towards his legs. He jumped out of the way and fired on it, running to help another solider who was being hoarded by them. Chief couldn't help but keep eying the robot with the gun and the boy on the screen, it was very strange.

...

"Good job men, the arcade is shutting down," the woman said tearing off her helmet, revealing bright blond hair and blue eyes. The soldiers nodded sharply and walked off, talking to one another about the day. Chief had done the same thing over thirty times, and he could feel his armor waring out. He walked over to the woman and she turned to look at him. "You're not from this game, are you?" Chief shook his head. She looked at him a bit closer and let out a funny noise with a smirk. "You're from that new gaming section of the arcade, aren't you? Which of the three counsels? PS3? Wii? Xbox?"

"Xbox. My name is Chief and I'm from the game Halo," Chief told her. The female soldier gave a sharp nod and placed her gun on her back, not responding at once. Chief liked her, she was a soldier. Unlike everyone else he had met. That Felix guy was too perky and that other girl, what was her name again? Van-something or other. Chief shrugged it off she started to speak again.

"Pleasure to meet you Chief. Name's Calhoun, it's a pleasure." The two soldiers shook hands and Calhoun nodded towards a downed ship. "Exit's that way." Chief gave a sharp nodded and a 'thank you ma'am' before turning and walking away. "That gun belongs to the game, leave it on your way out." Chief gave a sharp nod and set the gun down onto a pile of other guns and walked into the downed ship, boarding the train and leaving the game. Calhoun huffed with a smirk. "Good soldier that one."

...

"Hey, mister!" Chief looked down as a little girl tapped his armor. She smiled. "Wow, nice get-up! What game are you from?" Chief watched as she climbed up a pole and hung onto it, leaning over so her face was right in front of his. "Oh, I know you! You're that Chief guy, right? It's Vanellope, remember?" Chief gave a nod and groaned inwardly. This girl was very annoying. "If you're trying to get back to your game you're gonna want to go that way." She pointed to a strange looking plug at the end of the station. "That will take you back to the station by your games and then back to yours." Chief nodded and walked away. "See ya Mister!"

"It's Chief," he told her. He heard the young girl make an odd noise from behind him, slide down the pole, and run off towards a large man standing with Felix. Chief grunted in surprise as he tripped. He really should've been paying more attention to where he was going instead of what that little kid was doing. He flipped over onto his back and saw a girl with bright red hair and green eyes straightening a racing helmet. "My bad, I wasn't paying attention." Chief apologized. The girl stood up and wiped herself off, looking up at him.

"It's fine, I'd love to do introductions and all, but I've gotta go. Bye!" she said before turning and running off. Chief stood up and looked around him as people talking a laughed together as they went to different games to hang out. Chief couldn't help himself, he smiled at the sight. This was a community, and they were also family. He sighed and walked towards the train he had to take. But this wasn't his world, his world was in another half the arcade, and he had to get there.

"Hey! Hey mister!" Chief stopped and turned as Vanellope ran up to him. She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Me and my friends are going to my world for some soda and to watch an epic race, you wanna come? Huh, huh?" Chief looked from the little girl to a small gang of four people who waved him over to them. One of Felix, the other was Calhoun, the other was the large man he had seen earlier, and the last one was the girl he had tripped over. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Chief looked back down at the smiling girl, who was tugging gently on his arm in an almost begging way. Chief saw Cortana smiling in the edge of his visor, nodding. Chief looked back at the girl and nodded.

"All right," he said. Vanellope's smile grew and she let his hand go, leaping in the air and spinning around with a loud whoop. She jogged back to him and grabbed him by the hand again, dragging him over to her friends. Chief was surprised by how strong the young girl was, seeing at she was not ever a quarter of his size.

"He said he'd come! He did, he did!" she called out to them. She stopped as they met up with them and Chief straightened up. "See, I told ya I could get him to come." She stuck her tongue out at the girl, who stuck hers out in return before both laughed. "Ok, this is Felix,"-Felix waved-"This is Calhoun"-Calhoun gave him a curt nod"-this is Ralph"-Ralph shook his hand in his large one-"and we call her candycane because her name's to long." The girl huffed and pouted. All laughed. "Come on, my game's this way!" Chief smiled but forced it away as he followed her. "Oh, his name's Chief by the way," she told the others.

"John," he corrected. They all stopped walking and looked at him as he took his helmet off, revealing his war-scared face. "My name's John." Vanellope smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him along with her and the others, laughing as she did so. Chief smiled, not trying to stop it this time or make it fade as they went into Sugar Rush to hang out and have fun for the night. Chief had friends in the arcade. That was a start, right?

* * *

**And there you have it, hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


End file.
